A conventional torque wrench is employed to screw a bolt with a nut or to unscrew the bolt from the nut. To display a torque value of an operation torque, a digital torque wrench has been developed so that a user views the torque value.
A conventional digital torque wrench is disclosed in TW Patent No. M392714 and contains: a body, a sensing element, and a digital display unit.
The body includes a first part and a second part, wherein the first part has a first coupling section configured to fit with a workpiece, and the first part also has a second coupling section. The second part has a third coupling section configured to fit with a torque tool, and the second part also has a fourth coupling section removably connecting with the second coupling section of the first part. The sensing element is disposed on an outer wall of the body so as to sense the operation torque on the body and to send a signal. The digital display unit is electrically connected with the sensing element so as to receive the signal from the sensing element and to display the torque value converted from the signal.
However, the digital display unit is mounted on the body, so when the body is rotated, the digital display unit rotates as well, hence the user has to move his/her body to view the torque value.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.